Gundam Wing Outtakes
by Velasquez
Summary: Bloopers from the TV series. Ever wonder what went on behind-the-scenes?


AN: I don't own GW! Just another thing I wrote years ago.

Gundam Wing Outtakes

**Heero saves Relena from falling rubble Take 1**

Relena: Aaaaaaghhhhh!!!

BOOM!!!

Relena: :::squashed like a pancake…:::

Director: CUT! Heero! You were SUPPOSED to SAVE Relena!

**Heero saves Relena from falling rubble Take 2**

Relena: Nooooooooo!!!

BANG!!!

Relena: :::smashed against building by Wing Gundam's shield arm…:::

Director: C U T!!! What were you doing?!

Heero: :::::shrugs::::: she was screaming too much

**Heero saves Relena from falling rubble Take 3**

Relena: Um…I'm gonna die?

BAM!!!

Relena: :::pinned on ground under Wing Gundam's foot…:::

Director: CUT!!! Heero! Get it right this time!

**Heero saves Relena from falling rubble Take 4**

Relena: ………

SWOOSH!!!

Relena: :::… blinks…:::

Relena: I'm finally SAVED!!!

Director: CUT!

**Heero saves Relena from falling rubble Take 57**

Relena: I can't do this anymore…

DING!!!

Relena: :::squashed…:::

Heero: ::::smirks:::::

Director: CUT!!! Medics! Get over here!

* * *

**Duo shoots Heero to save Relena Take 1**

Duo: It's obvious that I'm the bad guy here.

Director: CUUUUUUT!!!

**Duo shoots Heero to save Relena Take 2**

Duo: It's obvious that um…uh…

Director: GET a CLUE or get out, will ya?

**Duo shoots Heero to save Relena Take 3**

Duo: :::whimpers:::

Director: :::rolls eyes::: now what's the matter?

Duo: :::sniff::: You threatened to fire me :::sniff:::

**Duo shoots Heero to save Relena Take 4**

Duo: It's obvious that you're the bad guy here.

Heero: Hn

Relena: What's my line again?

Director: YOU don't have a line!

**Duo shoots Heero to save Relena Take 5**

Duo: It's obvious that you're the bad guy here.

Heero: Hn

Relena: …

Heero: :::tries to fire torpedoes:::

Duo: :::shoots:::

Relena: …

Director: CUT! Now you DO have a line!

Relena: Oh. :::smiles sheepishly:::

**Duo shoots Heero to save Relena Take 41**

Duo: It's obvious that you're the bad guy here.

Heero: :::snores:::

Director: I agree.

* * *

**Heero fences Dorothy Take 1**

Dorothy: There once was a guy who turned into a man… and then he tried to take over the world…

Director: Cut. That's not it!

**Heero fences Dorothy Take 2**

Dorothy: There once was a girl name Little Ride Riding Hood…who one day decided to see her grams…

Director: What script are you reading?

Dorothy: :::blinks::: :::holds up Little Red Riding Hood:::

**Heero fences Dorothy Take 3**

Dorothy: Once upon a time, there were three little pigs…one of them built a house out of straw…one of them out of wood…and one of them out of brick…

Director: :::rolls eyes in insanity:::

**Heero fences Dorothy Take 4**

Dorothy: Once upon a time, a girl named Goldilocks decided to visit a house in the woods…she tried some porridge…

Director: I need a break.

Dorothy: I agree.

**Heero fences Dorothy Take 5**

Dorothy: Once upon a time, there lived seven little dwarfs…the first one called Sleepy who was always sleepy…then there was Grumpy who was EEEP!!!

Heero: :::smirks:::

Director: You didn't have to poke her in the eye.

**Heero fences Dorothy Take 121**

Dorothy: Can I get another ice pack for my eye?

Director: God help us.

Dorothy: Yeah, I know right?

**Heero fences Dorothy Take 134**

Dorothy: There once lived…um…uh…line?

Director: How many TIMES have you messed up!?

Dorothy: :::blinks::: last time I checked… 134 times…

* * *

**Quatre vs Heero in ZERO Take 1**

Quatre: I said GET AWAY!

Heero: Quatre, get a hold of yourself!

Quatre: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!

Heero: :::raises an eyebrow:::

Quatre: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!!!

Director: :::puts head in hands:::

**Quatre vs Heero in ZERO Take 2**

Quatre: :::giggles insanely:::

Heero: Quatre…um…Trowa…a little help here…

Director: CUTTTTTTT!!!

**Quatre vs Heero in ZERO Take 3**

Quatre: I said DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!!!

Heero: Quatre, get a hold of yourself…

Trowa: :::snickers:::

Quatre: :::bursts out in maniacal laughter:::

Quatre: Take that!

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Heero: :::rolls eyes::: Quatre and his toys.

Director: Forget this scene.

* * *

**Wufei talks to Sally Take 1**

Wufei: Women are weak…

SLAP!

Director: Calm down Sally.

**Wufei talks to Sally Take 2**

Wufei: Get away! You weak Onna!

Sally: :::huffs and puffs::: :::and blows Wufei down:::

Director: ahhhhhhh…young luv…

**Wufei talks to Sally Take 3**

Wufei: You are weak.

Wufei: I am strong.

Wufei: You will DIE!

Wufei: Muwahahahahahahahaaaaa!!!

Director: You only have ONE line!!!

**Wufei talks to Sally Take 4**

Wufei: Justice shall PREVAIL!!!

Sally: :::looks confused:::

Director: NO! NO! NO!

**Wufei talks to Sally Take 5**

Wufei: Ohhhh…NATAKU!!!

Sally: I quit.

Director: NO! Come back!

Wufei: :::giggles:::

Director: :::glares::: now see what you've done.

Wufei: :::giggles some more:::

* * *

**Heero almost shoots Queen Relena Take 1**

Heero: :::pulls trigger:::

Relena: AHHHHHHH!!!

Director: HEERO! You weren't supposed to actually shoot her!

Heero: :::shrugs::: She doesn't deserve to be Queen.

**Heero almost shoots Queen Relena Take 2**

Heero: :::aims to shoot:::

Relena: Go ahead, Heero. Go ahead and shoot me.

Heero: :::pulls trigger:::

Relena: :::screams bloody murder:::

Director: What did you shoot her for???

Heero: She asked to be shot…

Director: That was in the SCRIPT!!!

**Heero almost shoots Queen Relena Take 3**

Heero: :::aims to shoot:::

Relena: Go ahead, Heero. Just DON'T really shoot me.

Director: Forget it.

* * *

**Heero saves Relena from Peacemillion plowing into Libra Take 1**

Heero: Brace yourself. Peacemillion is going to plow into us.

Relena: :::bats eyelashes::: Of course, I will. For you, anything!

Director: :::breathing fire::: NOT …IN …SCRIPT!!!

**Heero saves Relena from Peacemillion plowing into Libra Take 2**

Heero: Why do I have to save her?

Director: 'Cause it's in the script.

Heero: But she's soooo annoying!

Relena: You can't mean that HEERO! :::clings on to Heero's arm:::

Director: Come on! Let's just get this right!

Heero: :::swats at Relena::: I don't wanna save her.

Director: Do what the script says.

Heero: I'd rather follow my own script!

Director: :::sighs::: Whoa! Are we rolling? CUT! CUT! CUT! Just CUT!

* * *

AN: Hope this was a little funny!


End file.
